mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
James Ant
James Ant is a fire ant at Charles Darwin Middle School. Due to his size, he's always left unnoticed and stepped on by the other students. His only true friend is Henry Armadillo. He is voiced by Rick Gomez. Biography In "Chew on This", he was crushed by a dodgeball, thrown by Bull. James soon became fat from eating the humanized cafeteria food and turned into a sizable red ball. The next time Bull played dodgeball with him, the dodgeball bounced right off of James' big belly and smacked Bull in the face. In "Shiny Thing", James was the victim of a running gag, wherein he'd get burned by magnified sunlight from Jake's Glass Doorknob. After being twice incinerated, James got a thermal radiation suit, and stopped himself from another burning. However, as soon as he did this, he was crushed under the foot of Endugu Elephant. In "Grub Drive", Mr. Hornbill distributed the books for literature class. He dropped a book on James' small desk, crushing him and making him groan in pain. Mr. Hornbill told him to stop griping. In "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon", Adam and Jake ventured down the creepy Boiler Room, and a giant monstrous shadow horrified them. It turned out this shadow just belonged to innocent old, James Ant. In "My Science Project", James presented an Ant Farm for the science fair. This was a literal tiny farm, in a cardboard box, where he drove around his tractor and grew some crops. Due to the solar lamp of another kid's science project, James's ant farm caught on fire and his project turned into all-out chaos and he failed. In "Kerry to Dance?", James had a major role, in a side plot, where he helped Henry find a date to the "Once Night in the Jungle" school dance. He appeared next to Henry, teaching the first thing about dancing until he got squashed under Vanna Flamingo's footstep unexpectedly as she walked away with him unaware. Since James was arguably an even bigger failure with the women than Henry was, he was completely useless. At the dance, James tried demonstrating to Henry how to land a chick, by asking out a Pretty. While dancing with them, he successfully dodged getting stepped on by every fat woman's giant stomping feet, but right after that, got crushed by a disco ball, which dropped from the ceiling. Afterwards, he finally got their attention, while they were eating, but they all mistook him for a jelly bean and ate him. In "Lupe in Love", James was paired up with Sheila Anteater, via Adam the love doctor. On their first date, Sheila swallowed him whole, while kissing him. Later, while sitting aboard a little boat, floating in her stomach acid, James demanded a refund, seeing now that Adam's matchmaking business was completely bogus. In "Pranks for the Memories", James became a big announcer of Adam's unexpected pranks of today. Saying to everyone to give three cheers to a new Prank Master General. "Hip Hip Huzzah", he would say, and the entire students will say, "Adam, Adam, Adam". In "Uniformity", the now prim and proper James Ant was helped to his top locker by Henry. In "Diplomatic Insanity", James was part of the United Species club. In "Mongoosed", at the end of the episode, Adam noted how every animal in the school had a natural enemy except him, and that he was thankful for that. Unfortunately, just at that time, James Ant ran up to him and kicked him in the foot, bringing Adam to tears. In "Animal School Musical", James had a role in "Waiting in the Wings", as one of the underused side characters of the series, wanting to overthrow a main cast member. In James' case, he planned on replacing Slips. James sang about how he was in every scene prior to that one on the episode, but on account of his minuscule size, he was unseen by the viewers, and his lack of dialogue deprived him of all needed attention. James also mentioned how he'd grown sick of getting stepped on, just before being crushed once more, by a Monty Python Foot. Episode Appearances *Chew on This *Shiny Thing *Grub Drive (Cameo) *It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon (Cameo) *My Science Project *Kerry to Dance? *Lupe in Love *Up and Adam *Pranks for the Memories *Uniformity *Diplomatic Insanity *Mongoosed (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Animal School Musical Trivia *He is the smallest student in the school. **Likewise, Ingrid is the largest student in the school, at least in terms of height. *He doesn't seem to know the name of anyone else in the school, addressing everyone only by a variety of nicknames such as "Friend", "Buddy", "Amigo", "Compadre", "Fella", "Pal", etc. Henry references this is "Kerry to Dance?", saying "I don't think he even knows my name". *He became Adam's natural enemy in "Mongoosed". *In "Animal School Musical", his voice was completely different, having gone from the high pitched, gargled voice he usually uses, to a deep, bellowing opera-like voice. Gallery James Ant Farming.png James Wants a Refund!.png James on Vannah's Foot.png James With His New Gal.png James Ant Gets Burned.png James at His Desk.png Fat James.png Henry Pumping Air Into James.png James Ant Waiting in the Wings.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Males Category:Bugs Category:Insects